


After Coffee Date

by RainStorm2122



Series: Maybe, It's A Start [5]
Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Connected to Prior Fic, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Light BDSM, M/M, Not Beta Read, Power Bottom Stolas, Praise Kink, Series, Service Top Blitzo (Helluva Boss), Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Verbal Humiliation, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainStorm2122/pseuds/RainStorm2122
Summary: Takes place after the coffee shop that Blitzo and Stolas stopped at for a bit after 'Daughters on the Wingside'. Two-part fic because *suspense*. XDHow many vote Stolas enjoys where Blitzo takes him, and what the assassion imp has in store for him.
Relationships: Blitzo/Stolas Goetia
Series: Maybe, It's A Start [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858831
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	After Coffee Date

Blitzø led the way down streets, passing various imps and hellhounds alike, some condemned mortals but not many in this area, the populace changing the further they walked though. More various hell-warped human beings, the streets looking nicer, buildings getting much larger and more intriguing, as Blitzø directed them to a little more upscale club that he’d been allowed into. 

“It’s nice having the opportunity to walk through the city with you, Blitzy.” Stolas crooned, hands clapping together childishly before settling them back to his sides, looking around the street with all four eyes wide. 

“It is?” Blitzø looked up, skeptical. 

“It very much is!” stretching his hand closest to Blitzø back out to catch the imps once again, “I really haven’t ever had the opportunity to galavant about so leisurely. Typically I’m confined to a limousine and rushed to and from some political business, or if I’m out attempting to spend enjoyable time with Via the Royal Guard hinders it.” Heaving a weary sigh as he stroked his thumb over Blitzø’s knuckles.

Humming his acknowledgement to the Prince, “That why you called us up to take you and Octavia to Loo Loo Land?” 

“Partly.” Leaning down again Stolas pecked a small kiss on the curve of Blitzø’s nearest horn. “Partly because I had missed you terribly that day.”

“When don’t you.” Blitzø snarked back, “We’re here.” 

Before them stood a large and fascinating club. Strobe lights pulsing inside and outside of the building to the heavy beat of the music. The lights seamlessly change between different colors, pink to red to purple to blue to teal to green to yellow to orange, looping back endlessly. Many once living sinners filtering in and out, alone or in groups, some with decently dressed and other scandalous. The building was built like most any club, dark exterior, windows covered by metal grates to prevent break-in (especially during Extermination Day), the main entrance a large solid metal door with runes and seals etched into it, but unlike most clubs there was no bouncer.

“Curious, I don’t frequent these sorts of establishments, Blitzy, but is there not usually a guard at the door?”

“Not here, really. There’s people inside that help keep the peace, but look at the magic, big bird.” 

Directing both sets of eyes to read the incryptions, both sets widening in understanding, “Oh. Only those meaning no ill-will can enter…” Squinting as he cocked his head, “There’s something curious about that particular statement,” walking a bit closer and running his talons over the grooves, “this here:  _ those seeking this safe space and these codes of practice may be drawn by the allure. Come see the scope of can be, if wished _ .” Head turning 180 to look back at his guide, “Blitzy what’s this meaning?”

“Head forward and turn your body that’s still unnerving Stol,” Blitzø gripped while suppressing a shudder, “Come on, let’s go inside. It might click for you then.” 

The immediate inside was tame, sinners sitting at tables or booths sprinkled about the room tactfully, a bar against the back wall with a few doors to either side of it. One set of doors labeled for restrooms, another obviously leading to a hidden kitchen as evident by uniformed staff slipping through it with food and dishes, and the last door blocked by a smartly dressed kangaroo demon. 

“Wanna stay out here or head in the back?”

“What on this circle is “in the back”?” Stolas asked, interest piqued even further as the kangaroo nodded toward Blitzø in greeting. 

A sly smile spread across the Imp’s face as his tail curled and swayed. “Now why would I ruin the fun by spilling the beans.” 

Stolas gave Blitzø a blank look, “Spill.”

“Nope.” Popping the ‘p’ in the word as he rocked back and forth on his heels.

“Blitzy.”

“Birdie.”

Blitzø matched tone and stance with Stolas, both slightly glowering at each other, hands on their hips, as they held eye contact. Held it until Stolas finally huffed a breath, arms moving from his hips to cross over his chest. One hand escaping to direct attention to the mystery door before returning over his chest. 

Smirking Blitzø spun in a heel, tail swaying back and forth before purposely searching for and wrapping around one of Stolas’, as they walked up to the kangaroo demon.

“Oliver, how ya been?” Blitzø called out in greeting.

“Decent.” Eyeing the duo a bit, “friend?”

“Close.”

Nodding his head sagely, “it’s exhibition day…” black eyes flicking Stolas up and down, “sure you want that to be their first introduction?”

Throwing his head back in a deep belly laugh, “Trust me, he’ll be just fine. Should hear the mouth on this guy, whew…” pausing with his head tilting backwards enough to see Stolas standing directly behind him, a heated look brewing in his slightly glowing yellow eyes, “On second thought, nah that’s for  **fucking me alone.** ”

Stolas felt heat coloring his face feathers pink at the look and tone as his feathers raised slighting in response. 

Coughing subtly to break the tension, “Well, enjoy. You know the rules.”

**Author's Note:**

> Your love feeds my plot-bunnies.
> 
> But I am also a very tired healthcare worker, so updates are sporadic at best... Much apologies, and many thanks for the understandings.


End file.
